


You'll learn

by Neve83



Series: Snow Child [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Jane from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742785/chapters/1383499">Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]</a> by <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=7973">Callie_Stephanides</a>.</p>
<p>Loki would do everything he can to save Thor, because anyone can steal his brother from him: the day Thor will die, it will be at Loki's conditions. Or so he says himself, because love is scarier than anything he'd ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll learn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742785) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



 

 

> [...]Loki drags her amongst the blooming flowerbeds like an unruly little animal. The grass is dewy and tickles her skin, makes her shiver. The other his barefoot, but he doesn’t seem to feel anything: he’s a sphinx and his face’s carved in pure marble. A malevolent face. “Sit down.” He says. Jane looks up at him. Loki’s eyes would be beautiful if they wasn’t the ones of a murderer. _And a pleased one._ [...]
> 
>  

On my [tumblr ](http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)too. Please don't repost anywhere without consent.


End file.
